Develop a new program which will demonstrate and evaluate methods of dealing with exposure to a carcinogenic agent resulting in an elevated risk of cancer for a significant part of the community. This procurement is intended to demonstrate methods for incorporating management of the problem into the community's ongoing health care system. The main elements of the program are: the organization of the community; the development of information and education programs for health professionals, exposed persons, and the general public; and the assurance of necessary quality control measures in medical intervention. The two main elements of the community demonstration program are: organization of the community; and information and education programs directed at health professionals, exposed persons, and the general public.